The Sharpest Lives
by MCRmysoldier
Summary: The story of KobraKid, PartyPoison, JetStar, and FunGhoul.The daughters of FunGhoul  NightHawk  of PartyPoison  Firefly . Just read it. Summaries always suck. M for language, nothing else but language.
1. The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill you

California 2019

"Why are we doing this?" Nighthawk demanded.

"Trust me." Firefly muttered, slipping through a doorway.

"Because you're soooo trustworthy." NightHawk muttered to herself.

Firefly ignored her and listened for any sound. The sound of footsteps made her freeze and NightHawk nearly slammed into her. At least a dozen Dracs marched past them.

As the last one vanished Firefly slipped forward with NightHawk on her heels. Firefly raised her gun and NightHawk did the same.

"How do you know they're even here?" NightHawk demanded.

"I don't." Firefly answered, bracing herself for her friend's reaction.

"What?" NightHawk hissed.

"I told you. I heard a rumor." Firefly snarled.

"Look I want to find them as much as you but **I **want to stay alive." NightHawk hissed.

"Well at least I don't just shoot whatever I see." Firefly snapped and there was silence behind her.

"NightHawk, I…" Firefly started.

"Forget it. Let's just get out of here." NightHawk snarled, pushing past her friend.

"I know how to get there from here." She added.

"How?" Firefly asked but at the look her friend shot her she fell silent.

NightHawk slipped past a Drac that was guarding the door, although her finger twitched on the trigger of her gun she resisted.

"This way." She hissed, vanishing into a dimly lit room with a single light swinging above her head. She shuddered, remembering the last time she had been here.

Just as Firefly slipped through the door slammed and Korse appeared behind a wall of glass.

"Korse." NightHawk snarled.

"Hello NightHawk or should I call you number489?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"What is he talking about?" Firefly demanded.

"It's nothing." NightHawk lied.

"HAWK!" Firefly snapped.

"Go on; tell your little friend how you were my assistant." Korse said.

"WHAT?" Firefly exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Hawk demanded of Korse before Firefly could say anything else.

"Oh they're safe but you won't find them." Korse smiled evilly.

"This way." Hawk told Fire and they tore off down a hallway.

"You can run but you can't hide from your past." Korse called after them.

Finally they stopped, gasping for breath. NightHawk searched her memory of the compound, trying to think where they could be. Then it hit her.

"This way." She said yet again and they tore back off and down yet another hallway.

They arrived just in time to see a Draculuids mask slammed over JetStar's face.

"Hey ugly!" Firefly called, waving her arms and shooting the Drac standing next to JetStar.

"Number 489. Traitor." A Drac called out in PartyPoison's voice.

"Well plan A is dead. Time for plan B." NightHawk moaned. "Do you have the rope?"

Firefly nodded and ran forward, wrapping the rope around the Killjoy Dracs and yanked the awful looking masks off their faces.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Hawk said with a shudder. Together they began to drag the Dracs out to their car and tossed them in the back seat.

"I'll drive." Hawk said quickly. Technically they couldn't drive since they were only 13 but they had learned from the other Killjoys which meant they just drove like maniacs but that was how the other Killjoys drove.

Firefly climbed into the passenger's seat and looked at Hawk.

"What were they talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms and staring straight ahead.

"Can't talk, driving." Hawk lied.

"**HAWK** why did Korse say you were his assistant!" Firefly demanded.

"I'll tell you when we get back to base okay?" NightHawk muttered. Firefly nodded, realizing she wasn't going to say anything else at that moment.

All too soon for NightHawk they reached the abandoned hotel they used as a base. Normally the Killjoys used the diner but that had been destroyed and they had to hide out here. They dragged the Killjoys in and locked them in a small room.

"Talk." Firefly ordered.

NightHawk sat down on the floor and Firefly did the same.

"Ok remember when we were separated that time for a couple months after Korse caught us? When he let you go and told you I'd been released too? Well it wasn't true. They had me trapped and they made me be Korse's assistant. They only gave me the pills once and I got my senses back but I kept being his assistant even though I knew it went against everything we stood for." She said, leaning her head forward, so that two of the red streaks of her hair framed her face.

"Why didn't you escape?" Firefly asked.

NightHawk looked up and glared at her. For a second she felt like hitting Firefly but she held back and whipped off her jacket.

"That's why." She yelled, pointing to a deep scar on her left arm. "Korse shot me twice and said if I tried to escape he'd kill you, Party, Ghoul, Kobra, and Jet."

"So how'd you get away?"

"He didn't need me anymore." NightHawk said, pulling her jacket back on. "He threw me out of his helicopter in the middle of the desert and tried to kill me but I just kept running."

"So that's why you didn't want to go there."

"I don't think any Killjoy WANTS to go to a danger base, but yes."

All of the sudden kicking and pounding was heard in the room where the other Killjoys were.

"I guess the pills wore off." NightHawk said, glad for a distraction.

"Yeah." Firefly agreed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

NightHawk walked in first and began to untie the Killjoys.

"Hawk what's going on!" FunGhoul shouted.

"It's fine." NightHawk said, undoing the last knot.

"Where's Firefly?" PartyPoison asked, flexing his wrists and wincing.

"Good question." NightHawk muttered, looking over her shoulder for her friend.

"She's here isn't she?" KobraKid asked nervously.

"Yeah, I thought she was right behind me." NightHawk said. "Firefly." She called.

"I'm coming." A voice called out, slightly muffled.

"What the fuck!" NightHawk snapped, walking out and finding her friend standing in the corner of the wall.

"Huh, oh well fuck you." Firefly snapped back, stepping away from the wall.

"Calm down." JetStar said quietly, as though concerned about getting too involved in the fight. He was right to be concerned.

"Shut the fuck up." Firefly and NightHawk both yelled at once, making JetStar flinch slightly at the force of their combined voices.

"Calm the fuck down!" PartyPoison yelled above them.

Instantly they fell silent.

"Don't be such a bitch." FunGhoul said, walking forward and pulling NightHawk away from Firefly. She glared at him but said nothing.

"OK I want to know how we got here. Last thing I remember was getting caught by Korse and him shoving something down my throat." Kobra said loudly.

Quickly NightHawk explained.

"Aren't you gonna tell them the rest?" Firefly smirked.

"What rest?" Ghoul demanded.

"It's nothing, just some fuck with Korse." NightHawk said, gritting her teeth knowing what was coming.

"What fuck with Korse?" Ghoul snarled.

"Go on tell them." Firefly encouraged NightHawk with a wicked grin.

"I'll get you for this." NightHawk snarled.

Quickly she told them the story; she flinched when Ghoul grabbed her arm after she took her jacket off again. It was the first time she'd taken her jacket off during the day in two years and it had been twice in that day.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that motherfucker twice for that." He snarled.

"It's nothing. It's over now." NightHawk winced, pulling away from him.

"He shot you." Ghoul snapped.

"Why have you never told us?" Party demanded.

"What was there to tell. 'Oh Korse kidnapped me and shot me, he's an evil bastard'. Like we didn't already know that." NightHawk snapped.

"Don't." She moaned as Ghoul snatched up his gun and grabbed his mask.

"DAD!" She yelled. (I should totally end it there and just ruin your day but I won't because I'm nice like that)

"Where are you going?" Party demanded as Firefly loaded her gun, ready to follow Ghoul.

"Well you're not going to go and neither are you." Kobra said, leaning against a table and folding his arms.

"Dad, I wanna shoot some stuff." Firefly complained to Party.

"Yeah _**I**_ shoot whatever _**I**_ see." NightHawk smirked.

"We do need to get more ammo." Jet said quietly.

"He's right, we do. How about you two?" Mikey said, nodding to NightHawk and Firefly, ignoring the glare his brother threw him except to say. "Party we need ammo and you know it."

"Shit, I'm out." NightHawk said, checking her gun.

"Same here." Firefly said, smirking at Party.

Party glared at them all.

"Fine let's go." He snapped finally.

Normally he would be at the head of anything that might involve shooting some Dracs but he saw the way Ghoul clenched his gun tighter than usual and the way NightHawk's finger constantly twitched on the trigger but she always did that, which proved she was Ghoul's daughter. He noticed the look Firefly had in her eye, that need to shoot something.

All true Killjoys were born with the desire for Drac blood but he knew more than to charge into battle without preparation. Still he couldn't deny that their ammo supply was dangerously low.

By the time they came back it was near midnight and they were all exhausted.

"I'm gonna crash." NightHawk said, heading for her room.

"Me too." Firefly yawned.

Ghoul, Kobra, and Jet followed them and they each split into their own rooms. NightHawk and Firefly shared a room, as did Kobra and Party (since they were brothers) and Ghoul and Jet.

"For an abandoned hotel this place sure is small, I mean only three rooms. It must not have been a very popular one." NightHawk mused, taking off her jacket and boots.

"I guess not." Firefly said, doing the same.

NightHawk laid down on the ground and gazed through the hole in the sky. Every room (well the three that existed) had beds but they were rock hard and it felt normal to be on the ground after living in the diner for so long.

Firefly lay down nearby. Just as NightHawk closed her eyes she felt something wet dripping on her face.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed opening her eyes and looking up. She saw Firefly above her dripping water from her bottle onto NightHawk's face.

"Shit Firefly!" She yelled. "This isn't a rainforest. It's a fucking desert. You need to save water." She sat up quickly and turned the bottle upright.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Snapped Firefly.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not wasting water in a fucking hell hole of a desert!" NightHawk snarled, eyes blazing.

"You're just pissed because you had to tell your dad that Korse shot you." Firefly snapped.

"And you would just be hugging and thanking me if I did that." NightHawk said with a sigh. "Look I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. And if you waste any more water trying to make me miserable I'll tell Gee."

"I'll tell him you told me to. You are Frankie's daughter after all." Firefly smirked.

"Mikey'll believe me." NightHawk smirked back.

"Even though he's my uncle." Firefly sighed.

"Ray might believe you, but I doubt it." NightHawk laughed.

"Can you imagine what they'd do if they heard us calling them by their real names?" Firefly laughed.

"Yeah skin us alive. Remember how the second we understood what was happening with Korse and all this shit they made us use our own Killjoy name?"

"And we were soooo happy."

"Now I barely even remember my name. It has no meaning. I mean not like this name…" NightHawk trailed off, twirling a strand of black and red hair in her fingers. (She had black hair naturally but she had put red streaks in it to make it more unique. Firefly had just dyed her hair black.) Firefly nodded.

"Remember the first I said fuck and Frankie nearly shot me?" NightHawk asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I thought you'd had it then. He lost it then." Firefly said laughing too.

"Yeah not like they've never said a swear in their lives."

"Or when Gee pissed me off and I called him a motherfucker."

"I can't believe one person could swear that much or look that red." NightHawk smiled.

"I'm sorry about making you tell them. You should have told them when you wanted to."

"Pfft. Like I would have ever told them." NightHawk said. "Frankie acts like I can't take care of myself. I mean how many times has he been shot? Yet he flips out when I get shot twice."

"We really should go to sleep now. You know what Gee and Frankie said we had to do tomorrow." Firefly said on a yawn.

"Yeah." NightHawk agreed, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.


	2. GET UP AND GO!

The Sharpest Lives

Chapter 2: GET UP AND GO!

California 2019

(I know this chapter drags on for a while. It's ten pages on word. Sorry I was really bored and had nothing to do)

"Firefly psst." NightHawk hissed, slipping her jacket and boots back on.

Firefly rolled over with a snore.

"Firefly." NightHawk said louder, kicking Firefly in the stomach.

"OOF." Firefly exclaimed, waking up. "What do you want?"

"It's dawn." NightHawk said simply.

" just went to sleep."

"Well it's dawn." NightHawk said again, pulling on her friend's arm.

"Ok ok." Firefly snapped, getting to her feet and pulling on her own jacket and boots.

"You two up yet." Someone called from outside the door.

"Yeah." NightHawk yelled back.

"Well get out here then." Another voice yelled.

"Fuck you." NightHawk said under her breath. Firefly nodded, grabbing her gun.

"Let's go before they break the door down for God's sake." Firefly said.

Together they walked out of the room and saw KobraKid, FunGhoul, JetStar, and PartyPoison standing outside.

"Time for defense practice." Ghoul announced.

"Yes." NightHawk whooped, pulling her gun from its sheath.

"No guns." Party announced.

"Bullshit." Firefly exclaimed.

"No fuckin way." NightHawk agreed.

"And what if you get caught without a gun huh?" Ghoul asked, looking meaningfully at NightHawk's left arm.

NightHawk snarled at him. There he went again, acting like she couldn't take care of herself. He snarled back. She put her finger up but put her gun away.

"NightHawk." Party said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah Gee, I mean Party." She said correcting herself quickly. Party glared at her for a minute then turned to Firefly.

"Gun." He said, holding his hand out.

"Really?" Firefly demanded, but gave him her gun. NightHawk looked at her gun reluctantly but gave it to Ghoul.

"Come on." Kobra said, waving his arm over his head. Ghoul smacked his head.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kobra demanded.

"I felt like it." Ghoul said with a laugh.

Kobra shook it off and headed outside, sticking his finger up at Ghoul. NightHawk laughed quietly.

"Why you little…" Ghoul said, lunging for her. She ducked around him and elbowed him in the back, causing him to slam into the floor.

"How's that for defense." She said, laughing as Ghoul got to his feet, rubbing his head and glaring.

"Don't ever do that again." He said warningly.

NightHawk leaned on a wall, crossing her arms and glared at him.

"You wanted us to practice defense." She said, throwing up her arms in fake exasperation.

"Nice one Hawk." Firefly said, walking over and looking at her friend.

"Can you believe them?" Ghoul said, looking at Party in exasperation.

"You were worse when we first met you!" Kobra called in.

"Are you guys coming out or what?" Jet called.

"We're coming." NightHawk said, looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out at Ghoul. She heard him running after her and turned abruptly. She dodged to the side and resisted the urge to punch his face.

"Ghoul let it go." Party said, putting his hand on Ghoul's shoulder. Finally they managed to get outside without Ghoul attacking Hawk.

"Ok someone attack me." NightHawk said, looking at her fellow killjoys.

Without warning Kobra grabbed her from behind, putting his arm around her neck. She gasped and flipped over on herself, almost kicking Kobra in his face. He let go, pretending she had hit his face. She lept away from him and landed on her feet several feet from him. She heard feet sneaking towards her and lept to the side as Party charged past. As Kobra came around the other side she turned and swiped his feet from beneath him.

"Sneaky." He said, leaping back to his feet.

"OW!" Hawk heard Ghoul yell and looked around for a second, distracted.

"Don't lose focus." Party hissed, swiping her own legs out from under her. He pointed his ray gun at her head. They had unloaded all the guns beforehand but kept the bullets in their pockets. As he pretended to pull the trigger she rolled quickly to the side and kicked his leg hard. He gasped in pain and NightHawk froze, worrying she'd hurt him.

"I think that's enough for today." Party said to her. "By the way how did you learn those moves?" He asked, looking over at Firefly, who was pinned to the ground by Jet.

"Surviving on your own for a month without ray guns you learn stuff." Hawk shrugged.

As they walked over to help Firefly Hawk froze.

"Did you hear that?" She hissed.

"What?" Kobra said instantly.

"Give me my gun" She ordered Ghoul, reaching him.

"Last I checked I was the adult here." He muttered but handed her the black gun. She quickly reloaded it and shot into a bush; a Drac fell from it and she swore loudly. Almost immediately she felt something collide with her and she rolled with the impact. Looking up she saw a Drac leaning over her. She snarled as she realized her gun was stuck under her and the Drac had one pressed to her head.

"Number 489. Traitor." It hissed.

"I AM GETTING SO FUCKING SICK OF HEARING THAT!" She yelled, slamming her knee into the Drac's stomach.

Since Dracs were human it grunted and curled up slightly. Using the distraction to her advantage she rolled it off her and grabbed her gun. She was about to shoot it when a dark green beam of light hit the Drac and it fell.

"Thought you could use some help." Ghoul said, walking up.

"You know you freak out because you hear Korse shoots me but you let a FUCKING Drac attack me and hold a GODDAMN gun to my head!" NightHawk yelled in his face. Even though Killjoys weren't known to be great parents Nighthawk felt like Ghoul was an awful dad.

"You had it under control." He said calmly.

Suddenly Hawk heard a rustling in the bushes and saw a white gun pointed at Firefly's heart.

"FIREFLY!" She screamed.

She lept forward and knocked Firefly out of the way just as a flash of light blasted from the bushes. Hawk gasped and looked down at her side. She felt dizzy as she saw blood seeping into the sand. She just saw the Drac get hit by a dark green beam of light before she felt her head hit the hard ground.

"No. no. no." Firefly moaned.

Ghoul picked her up and carried her into the hotel, laying her down on a table.

"Do something." He ordered Jet, who was pretty much the team's medic.

He looked at NightHawk's wound and tried to see how much blood she'd lost. He grabbed a needle and thread and began to sew her wound.

"She saved me." Firefly whispered. "If she dies it's my fault."

"She's not going to die." Party said, putting his hand on her shoulder, and looking at Ghoul, hoping he was prepared in case he was wrong.

"No-one could have stopped her. She's a true killjoy, ready to sacrifice herself for her friends." Ghoul said, looking down at NightHawk.

Party heard a door slam closed behind him and saw that Firefly was gone.

"Shit. I'd better go get her before she gets herself killed." He said, looking once at Nighthawk before running after his daughter.

He found her sitting in the sand gazing at the sky, her sunglasses hiding her eyes. He sat down next to her and she glanced at him before looking back to the sky.

"You heard what Ghoul said, you couldn't have stopped her."

"I should have seen that asshole Drac." Firefly muttered.

"No-one can see everything." Party said quietly. Firefly noticed he had bitterness in his voice. Firefly didn't look at him.

All of the sudden Party heard footsteps and turned his head. He saw Kobra standing behind them.

"Jet says it was a bad shot." He said slowly. Firefly moaned.

"Is she gonna make it though." Party said, glaring at his brother.

"He's not sure." Kobra said, tilting his head toward the ground, causing his blond hair to fall in his face.

Two days had passed since Hawk had been shot and she was still out. However Jet had said she would survive it. Although he thought something must have been in the gun to keep her unconscious for two days.

All the Killjoys moved around in a kind of trance, unsure how to help Hawk. Ghoul and Firefly were the worst. Ghoul wouldn't leave Hawk for five seconds and Firefly kept moaning about it being her fault.

Party knew neither of them would feel better until Hawk woke up again.

On the third day he'd had enough and took off in the car, looking for a specific person. He knew someone on the black market and who might be able to help. He found him quickly and jumped out of the car.

"OH SHIT!" The man yelled trying to flee but only got a few feet before Party tackled him.

"Bob. I need your help." Party said, holding a ray gun to his head.

"W...w.w… with what?" Bob stammered.

"NightHawk was shot three days ago and Jet says something must have been in the Drac's gun." He explained.

"Yeah well, you should have known that girl'd be trouble being Frankie's daughter and all." Bob said.

"Shut it you ass. Do you have anything to help?"

"Of course." Bob flashed a smile. Party held back a gag.

"How much?" he asked nervously.

"Well you oughta have a spare tire in there…"

"This had better help or I swear I will track you down and shoot your sorry ass." Party snarled, handing over the tire. Unbeknownst to Bob the tire was deflated and a spare tire was kept under that tire.

"Here ya go." Bob said, handing over a small bottle.

Party held up his middle finger as he drove off.

Meanwhile (at base) ~

"Where'd Party go?" Kobra asked interested and slightly worried.

"He took the car." Jet commented, looking at Ghoul and Firefly who hadn't said anything for three days.

Kobra looked outside and saw Party drive up to the base and jump out of the car with a small bottle in his hand.

"Party what…?" Kobra started but Party held up a hand and his brother fell silent.

"What is that?" Jet asked.

"It's supposed to wake her up." Party explained everything, including how he used the fake tire to fool Bob.

"Good thing he doesn't know where our base is." Jet commented, dripping the liquid from the bottle onto Hawk's wound.

She gasped and opened her dark green eyes.

"What happened?" She moaned, sitting up and wincing at the pain in her side. She had to gasp for air again as Ghoul hugged her so tight she could barely breathe and she felt like her ribs were about to break.

"Help." She squeaked, trying to push Ghoul away. Party quickly came forward and pulled his friend off Hawk. Firefly hugged NightHawk, who pushed her away saying

"I'm fine."

As she saw the other Killjoys moving towards her she yelped.

"No, get back. I'm too young to suffocate."

Party laughed and hugged her gently. Then Kobra and then Jet.

"Ok ok. I'm fine; now don't ever hug me again." NightHawk was notorious for pulling a gun on anybody who tried to hug her.

"Where's my gun." She said suddenly. "And my jacket." She added looking at the scar on her left arm.

"Right here." Ghoul said, handing them over. Hawk slipped her gun into its sheath and pulled her jacket on, wincing slightly. Ghoul moved slightly as if to help but Party put a warning hand on his shoulder. The message was clear 'Careful, she has her gun again'.

"So is defense practice still on?" Hawk asked.

"Um, Hawk." Firefly said slowly.

"What? Have I been out long? An hour?" NightHawk asked, recognizing the tone in her friend's voice.

"You've been out three days." Ghoul blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth as soon as he said it.

"SHIT! How's that possible?" Hawk demanded.

"I think there was something in that bullet that the Dracs were trying out. I think it must have been some sort of wicked strong tranquilizer." Jet said.

"Go figure with my shitty luck." Hawk said, getting off the table. She felt like an animal on display.

She winced as she stood. Kobra moved as if to help and she twitched her gun to his head.

"Don't even think about it."

"Damn girl, one of these days you're gonna realize you can't just point your gun at people when they try to help you." Kobra said, annoyed.

"Yeah let me know how THAT works for ya." Firefly said, looking at Kobra with a roll of her eyes at Hawk.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Party demanded, blocking her way as she headed for the door.

"Just looking around." Hawk said calmly.

"No, you are NOT going outside when you're still injured." Ghoul announced, blocking her way.

"Quit it." She said, reluctantly walking up to her room. She heard footsteps and yelled

"Get away FunGhoul! I don't wanna talk to you!"

"It's me." Party said, walking in.

"What do YOU want?" Hawk demanded.

"To talk to you." Party said simply. "You know Frankie does his best to protect you even if it doesn't seem like it." He told her, sitting down. She looked at him in surprise. She'd only heard him call the fellow Killjoys by their real names by accident.

"I know, but sometimes being a Killjoy is just too much."

"But it's the life we all chose."

"Pfft. Some choice. Hmm, I can be a mindless zombie or I can run for my life." Hawk said, throwing her arms in the air.

"I know, but we have to believe that one day things will be normal again." Party said, sighing. He knew he shouldn't be telling Hawk this. He knew Ghoul should be.

"What is normal? I don't even know!" Hawk exclaimed. "Firefly and I were only six when the world ended in 2012!"

"Exactly, and that's why you don't remember what Ghoul was like before the war started." Party said quietly.

"Yes I do." Hawk said reluctantly.

"You know he's only tough on you because he wants to make sure you'll be able to survive if we ever get separated." A quiet voice said behind them, making Hawk jump. She looked around and saw Mikey standing in the doorway.

Meanwhile (In the front of the base) ~

"What are they doing in there?" Firefly wondered aloud.

"I have an idea." Ghoul said. He knew because Party had told him but he didn't want to admit he was too tough on his daughter.

"She's right." Firefly murmured when she heard Hawk yelling about not having much of a choice of how to live or what 'normal' was.

Ghoul nodded, "I know."

Firefly closed her eyes and thought back to the day when the world ended.

She had been sitting on Gee's shoulders cheering as a parade marched past, playing their instruments. Then the explosions had happened. She remembered falling and the ground shaking. Gee had grabbed her arm and half dragged her along for miles. Finally they had stopped when the ground had stopped shaking.

She'd heard a ringing noise and when she looked up Gee was on his phone swearing and looking back into the city.

He had looked down at her and told her to stay where she was. She had sat down and looked up nervously. She had waited for a long time and had begun to think he was dead when he came charging out with Frankie carrying an unconscious Sierra (Hawk).

"Shit where's Mikey and Ray!" Frankie had sworn. Lilly (Firefly) had begun crying.

Then she remembered passing out from the fumes of the burning city and waking up with the Killjoys standing over here.

"Firefly!" A voice yelled. She opened her eyes and looked into Ghoul's face.

"What?" She snapped.

"You just went into some sort of trance." Ghoul said with a shrug.

"I was just remembering." She shuddered. "The end of the world."

(With Hawk) ~

"Do you remember the end of the world?" Kobra asked.

"How could I not?" Hawk shuddered.

"What do you remember?" Party urged.

"I was watching the parade next to Ghoul and then the ground started shaking. He dragged me in a building and put me in some sort of pit saying I'd be safe and then I heard him swearing. Then you showed up and I think I passed out." Hawk said, flinching as she remembered the fumes, the screams, and the flames.

"You see Ghoul does care, even if he doesn't show it as much as he used to. You know he gets super hyper and loses it…" Kobra said.

"Mikey." Party said, fake coughing slightly.

"But he's always thought of you when he does stuff." Kobra added quickly.

"Ok can we end the lecture and go shoot some Dracs?" Hawk said, suddenly bored.

"Are you sure you can?" Party asked, standing up and looking at Hawk suspiciously.

"Of course!" Hawk said, contradicting herself by wincing as she pointed her gun at a wall.

"Um, yeah." Kobra said, seeing right through her.

"Well shooting some Dracs'll make me feel better." Hawk said persuasively.

"Fine." Party said, giving in. "But DON'T get shot."

"Yeah because I just try soooo hard to get shot every time we try to kill Dracs."

Party sighed but the three of them went out to meet Ghoul, Jet, and Firefly.

"Time to shoot some Dracs." Frank guessed, cheering like a little kid.


	3. Bulletproof Heart

The Sharpest Lives

Chapter 3: Bulletproof Heart

California 2019

(Two weeks after last chapter. NightHawk and Ghoul had a major fight over how trigger happy she was. NightHawk's wound has healed.)

NightHawk glared at Ghoul and then looked away.

"Give her some time. She'll get over it." Party whispered in Ghoul's ear.

Ghoul nodded reluctantly. All of the sudden a buzz sounded through the base and Party looked at his wrist communicator. The other Killjoys did the same.

"What is it Dr. D?" Party asked.

"Looks like some Killjoys are having trouble with some Dracs about 40 miles from here. You should get there soon." A voice replied and then static was heard and then silence.

"You heard him. Looks like we're on a rescue mission."

Ghoul looked a little disappointed until Party said they would still be shooting Dracs. That cheered him up instantly. Hawk snorted.

"Predictable." She hissed in Firefly's ears. Firefly bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Everybody in the car." Party said, leading the way. He usually drove the car even though Kobra and Ghoul had stolen it.

Everybody quickly got in the car. Kobra got in the front seat while the other four squeezed in the back.

"I wonder what we're up against." Hawk said, playing with her gun.

Ghoul looked at her and she put it away with a sigh. Instead she played with the rope bracelet around her wrist. She had made it a few years ago and given the other Killjoys one too. It had a dozen or so feet of super strong rope. It was a good idea to have if they ever got in a situation that needed rope.

"Are we there yet?" Ghoul asked, annoyingly.

"No." Party said, groaning because he knew what was coming.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO." Kobra almost shouted.

Are we there yet?"

"NO" NightHawk sighed, sitting back and crossing her arms. She looked at Firefly who rolled her eyes.

"Are we…? OOF!" Ghoul broke off as Party slammed on the brake, sending him flying into the seat in front of him.

"Yes we're there." Party said with a sigh of exasperation at how childish Ghoul acted.

"Good. I thought I was gonna go nuts." Hawk said, leaping out of the car and pulling her gun out and looking at the warehouse that stood alone in the light of the rising sun.

"I'll go first." Party said, putting his arm in NightHawk's way. She stuck her tongue out but gave no other sign that she'd heard him. Party took a deep breath and vanished into the building. NightHawk tried to follow but Kobra slipped in before her. Then Ghoul and Jet blocked her way. When Firefly tried to go in before her she shoved past her, and ran quietly towards the other Killjoys.

When she caught up Party was bending over the body of a Killjoy, his fingers on his neck. NightHawk and Firefly looked on in horror as he stood up shaking his head.

"She's dead."

NightHawk felt rage and sadness rising inside her. She screamed and kicked a wall, wishing Korse would show his ugly face. She looked up and saw the Killjoys looking in surprise except for Firefly. She turned and ran outside, not even caring what they thought. She heard footsteps and spun around, with her gun aimed at the sound, hoping it was something she could shoot. She turned back around when she saw Ghoul walking towards her.

"You knew her didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

NightHawk nodded; "She helped me and Firefly find the base when the diner was destroyed and she helped when you guys got caught. And she helped me when I escaped from Korse."

"I know it doesn't mean much to you but I'm sorry." Ghoul said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually it does." NightHawk said, turning to face him.

He took his hand off her shoulder and she saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She gathered herself and hugged him. He hugged her back. She was unsure when she had last hugged someone voluntarily.

She heard Firefly coming out and quickly yanked away. Ghoul looked stunned. NightHawk shook her head and looked at Firefly.

"You're missing the shoot-out." Firefly said.

"Shit." Hawk said, dashing in with her gun raised.

Ghoul looked at Firefly who was smirking.

"Don't even. Just because you're both teenagers…" Ghoul started.

"Did I say anything?" Firefly asked, ducking back in the building. Ghoul sighed, loaded his gun and followed. He slipped over to where Party was crouched. Firefly and NightHawk were next to Kobra and Jet. NightHawk raised her head and saw at least fifty Dracs.

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled, shooting three. Then she spotted Korse in the back of them. She vanished from beside Firefly.

"Where'd Hawk go?" Kobra asked, worried.

"I don't know." Firefly said back, shooting a Drac in the chest. At the same time she had a sickening feeling that she did. She looked over and saw NightHawk crouched behind Korse, waiting for the Dracs to be killed before she lunged. Party rose up and shot the last Drac in the heart.

"FUCK YOU!" Hawk yelled, leaping on Korse. She swore as she slammed her fist into Korse's nose. She barely realized that Korse had pulled his gun and was aiming at her head. As she drew her fist back he let out a laugh and she saw the gun.

"Stand up." He snarled, slamming his gun into her face above her eye. She yelped in pain, feeling blood trickle into her left eye, and saw him snarl at her again. She stood up, realizing she had little choice. He stood up, holding her by the back of her jacket.

"You bastard." NightHawk snarled.

"Give us the girl Korse." She heard Party yell.

"Shoot him!" Hawk yelled. Instantly she felt Korse push her in front of him, and press his arm into her neck.

"Give her to us and we'll let you go!" Ghoul yelled, his gun in line with Korse but at the same time in line with NightHawk.

"Shoot through me, kill him!" Hawk yelled. She saw the look that flashed between the Killjoys. They couldn't do it.

"Just kill him." Hawk said again, knowing none of them would do it.

"Let her go!" Firefly yelled, her gun trembling in her hands.

"Maybe I'll just take her with me." Korse said. By this time Hawk was beginning to feel light headed from the grip Korse had on her neck. She couldn't even try to escape because of the grip on her throat.

"PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!" She screamed with her last breath of air. Lights popped in front of her eyes. She saw Firefly jump and saw a flash of light.

"NO!" Firefly screamed as the flashed through NightHawk and made it into Korse. Yet Korse fled as NightHawk slid to the ground. Ghoul raced to her side, followed by everyone else. Firefly hung back, horrified.

"It didn't kill him." NightHawk gasped, spitting up blood.

"Don't talk." Ghoul said, as Jet looked uncertainly at the wound. It was in her shoulder which didn't explain why she was coughing up blood. Then he saw the deep mark in her neck and knew Korse had injured her neck. That still didn't explain where the blood was coming from. Until he saw the wound above her eye, dripping into her mouth.

"It's okay. It's my eye." NightHawk muttered, still gasping for air. She knew Korse had done something to her throat and she couldn't get enough air.

"We need to get back to base." Jet said, looking at Party, who nodded grimly.

"Why the fuck do I keep getting shot." NightHawk muttered, finally breathing normally again. She tried to sit up and gasped in pain as she moved her shoulder.

"Take it easy. You're losing a lot of blood." Jet said, pushing her down.

"I'll take it easy when I'm dead." NightHawk said, sitting back up, ignoring the dizziness she felt.

"In the car." Party ordered.

"I can walk!" Hawk protested as Ghoul picked her up.

"No you can't." He said.

"Yes I can." She said, squirming so that he had to put her down again. He glared at her and then raised his arms in exasperation.

"Fine."

"Firefly help her." Party muttered in his daughter's ear.

"And get my head taken off." Firefly objected, but went over to help her friend.

"Here lean on me." Firefly said when she got to Hawk.

"It's my shoulder, I can walk." NightHawk objected pushing firefly away.

The other Killjoys were outside. Kobra and Party and Jet were in the car, waiting. Party revved the engine nervously.

"Let me drive." Ghoul said, looking at Party.

"You'll get us all killed." Kobra said before Party could reply. Ghoul stuck out his lower lip but went around to stand by the back, waiting for Firefly and NightHawk. Just then they appeared with Hawk looking like she was about to lean on Firefly, wincing as every step jarred her shoulder.

"So she'll accept help from Firefly but not me." Ghoul pouted.

"Firefly's her friend. You're her dad." Party explained. Ghoul at looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

But NightHawk and Firefly had gotten to the car and crammed in so Ghoul couldn't do anything more than get in the car and glare out the window. Hawk flinched at every bump although she tried not to show it.

After what seemed an eternity for Hawk but in reality was only about 20 minutes they arrived back at base. Quickly they all went in the building and Jet led Hawk into her bedroom.

"Lay down." He instructed her.

With a sigh she laid on the bed.

"This might hurt." He said, holding up a needle.

"SHIT! I HATE NEEDLES!" She yelled, trying to flinch away.

"Stay still or I'll get Ghoul to sit on you." Jet threatened, thinking about how Party was afraid of needles too. But then a lot of Killjoys were afraid of needles. Hawk gritted her teeth and tried to stay still as the needle slid through her skin.

"Why doesn't Korse die?" She muttered, half to herself.

"We think he's a robot." Jet said simply.

"What?" Hawk demanded, sitting up instantly.

"Lay back."

"NO!" Hawk yelled, squeaking in pain as she felt a needle shoved into her arm. Then she felt herself slipping into numbness, darkness.

"SHIT!" She yelled, jolting awake a few hours later, barely realizing her arm had almost healed. "I'll kill him."

She hated needles and knew exactly where that stuff came from. Yet she knew she probably would have done the same thing had she been in his position. Maybe she wouldn't kill him but she would still hit him.

She walked into the front of their base. Firefly noticed first.

"Hey Hawk." She said. Hawk ignored her.

"I…HATE…NEEDLES." She said walking up and slapping Jet so hard he fell off the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh, Motherfuck... Okay, I deserved that." He said, getting back up.

"What were you saying about Korse being a robot?" NightHawk asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"What?" Firefly said, looking at the Killjoys. Hawk shrugged.

"You fuckin told her?" Kobra demanded.

"I didn't mean too!" Jet objected.

"Well there's nothing we can do but tell them." Party said with a sigh and a glare at Jet.

Firefly dragged her chair over to Hawk and crossed her arms, glaring at them all.

"Well, it's not normal that Korse doesn't ever die, even though we've shot him so many times…" Ghoul started.

"And we couldn't have guessed that ourselves?" Firefly muttered. Party glanced at her before continuing.

"And we heard rumors that he was killed by a falling building. Then we heard that 'Dr. Z', who was his second in command built a robot of him so that she could be in control but make it seem like Korse was."

"Why wouldn't she just take over?" Hawk asked.

"We're not even sure the rumors are true." Jet said quickly.

"But you think it…" Firefly argued.

"We think it MIGHT be." Kobra interrupted.

"So what are ya gonna do about it?" NightHawk demanded.

"What can we do?" Jet snapped.

The fight lasted all day, Firefly and NightHawk trying to convince the other Killjoys to kill Dr. Z. The other Killjoys said it would be a suicide mission. As the sun set Kobra, Ghoul, Party, and Jet gladly went up to their rooms to escape the endless nagging.

"What are you doing?" Firefly whispered as NightHawk slipped through the door in the middle of the night.

"What do you think?" Hawk snapped.

"I'm coming."

"No." Hawk snapped.

Firefly looked shocked.

"When somebody else wakes up tell them where I went and by that time Dr. Z will be dead." Hawk said confidently.

"Cocky." Firefly muttered but fell silent when Hawk glared at her.

"You can't take the car, Party had the keys." Firefly smirked.

"Did you forget the motorcycle?" Hawk smirked back.

"Shit!"

A few years ago Hawk had stolen a motorcycle from a Drac and then painted it with bright Killjoy colors and part of it black. Basically each Killjoy had a color associated with them. That was their gun color. Ghoul was green, Party red, Kobra yellow, Jet blue, Firefly red and black, and her green and black.

She twirled the keys in her hands. She always kept them in her jacket pocket. Just in case.

"They'll kill you." Firefly said, as Hawk jumped onto her motorcycle and sped off.

"They'll thank me." Hawk called back.

The second she was out of sight Firefly ran in the base and screamed

"HAWK'S GONE!"

Instantly the Killjoys appeared.

"She went for Dr. Z didn't she?" Ghoul asked.

Firefly nodded.

"She's gonna get herself killed!" Kobra said, alarmed.

"Then let's go get her." Party said, holding up the car keys.


End file.
